Wee Small Hours
by 1boo
Summary: When he awakes, there must have been an earthquake, because the world has been twisted and altered like a dream. So he won't believe -- don't believe or you'll wake up! AU RoyED


The tiny TV — it couldn't have been larger than Edward's head — blared from where it perched precariously on a Nintendo, one a corner of the screen covered by a dirty T-shirt. He stirred his bare legs beneath the covers that didn't smell like his. A worn, much loved quilt with warm splashes of color and blue cotton sheets that whispered comfortingly on his skin. Still sleepy, Edward felt vaguely relieved that he wasn't in his own home. This space (though it did seem to trigger memories of feelings that put an odd warmth in his chest) was only hazily recollected. He did not try to draw the memory out further.

Instead, he concentrated on the smell. Edward pulled the heavy quilt over his nose and breathed in deeply. The clean, clear scent of cologne. Human scents. Male musk that tickled his senses.

Steps came into the room, muted on thick carpeting. The rustle of clothing and a soft breath. He would know that presence anywhere, in any state — even half asleep and tilting back towards dreams. He kept his eyes closed and listened to his friend move about quietly. The warm glow under his ribs seemed to be spreading, sending little shoots of whatever emotion is was down his arms and into his stomach, sending all his nerves aflutter, as if he'd just downed eight cups of coffee spiked with sugar and maybe some vodka.

The volume of the TV sunk like a lead weight in water, and it was all he could do not to tremble, knowing he was so near, remote in his long fingers. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he reached out and blindly grabbed a cloth covered arm (he hoped it was an arm) and fought to open his eyes. The heat of that warm body was steadily reminding him of why he was so damn tired, and he was afraid to believe because if you believe a dream you'll wake up.

So he held on and didn't believe in anything. A split-second convert atheist.

Edward chuckled. "I never was religious," he said, but sleep slurred it so terribly that it came out as a several toned murmur.

There was a sigh above his head, and large hands in his hair. "Why'd you wake up?"

Edward was paying to much attention the fingers threaded in his long hair to realize he needed to answer right away.

"Jus' did."

"I was _trying_ not to wake you." The annoyance in the tone was superficial. It just sounded scarily real.

"Dunno." He reached up to play with some of his shorter, inky hair. It was wet, and made his fingers cold. Roy must've taken a shower before he woke up.

"Leaving...?" His voice sounded small in his own ears, damn embarrassing a pitiful. But he figured he would do it again in a heartbeat — and those were coming rather swiftly now — when those cool, damp lips came down against his. Edward's body responded automatically, and he was grateful, because it took his sorry mind a second or two to catch up and by then his fingers had already hooked themselves around Roy's neck.

When the kiss ended — all too soon — Roy's hands stayed on his face, framing his fine cheekbones, coal black eyes closed. Then he leaned his forehead against Edward's, and Ed grinned.

"Go on, go on, you've got work."

Roy groaned. Not the pleased type of groan either. This groan was an old friend.

"And since when do you care that I got to work on time?" _Since I started waking up naked in your bed._

"Make some money and bring ho— bring back lots of food."

"I don't know... I've almost beat this game." He gestured in the general direction of the Nintendo. Ed kicked him lightly.

"Ouch! See what food you get! Should I now ask his Highness if he wants anything more before I go off to slave away in some infernal fast food place, spreading obesity to the far corners of the globe?"

Ed shifted. "Some pants would be nice."

Roy smirked and chuckled and threw some PJ pants at his head and was still sniggering on his way out the door. Ed caught a face full of teenage mutant ninja turtle pajama bottoms and came up sputtering.

"Mmph! See what fun _you_ get!" he said to the empty room.

"I'm sure you'll make it wonderful, Edward." Roy called calmly, halfway out the main door.

Ed squeaked and went red and burrowed under the quilt to try to pull the pants on.


End file.
